


Fuck Match

by BurnedVamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Who will Take the Taker?  Porn Star Rivals Joey and Seto risk it all to be the ultimate Seme in the most unprecedented unscripted porn plot ever filmed.But only one will get what they want outside of the arena.





	1. Arousing Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but why not?
> 
> Not for the squeamish.

Everything was going to be done in secret. The marketing would begin when production was complete and a month before the release date. Everyone had signed a non-disclosure agreement (between the stars, their agents, and a minimal production crew) and no one wanted to mess up the phenomenal amount of money to be gained from this collaboration.

Joey expected to gain even more popularity leading to preferred roles leading to more money and more sex.

Seto planned to take something else.

Both actors were rivals at the top of the Adult Video food chain. Joey was bi and shot hetero, homo, and plus but never as a bottom. Seto also never bottomed but was gay so kept it gay - so good though he had offers from straight actors to bottom for him.

So naturally, these two collided frequently, and combatively, in the same social circles.

No one remembers who issued the challenge first, but once it was they were immediately pulled away from each other by their agents before the idea could spread. The agents then spent the next two days in deliberations without anyone knowing why. But Pegasus and Duke saw the financial potential for what it was and they were going to make sure no one else could beat them to it.

On the third day, Pegasus chose a hotel at random and called Seto to meet him there in 45 minutes. He immediately called Duke and told him an hour. He then swept the room checking for listening/recording devices.

Seto was surprised when Duke arrived and even more so when Joey was shoved into the room.

"Fuck Match," Duke said before the actors could tear into each other.

"EXCUSE me?" Joey glared.

"Fuck match," Pegasus continued, "will be _**amazingly**_ profitable."

"You two, no script, no director-"

"- One take, one room-"

"-no extras, no editing-"

"-one chance to see _**who**_ tops _**who**_ -"

"-and it's released as is. The whole glorious event filmed and released where the outcome is unknown for anyone else until the film is released."

Joey held up a hand, "are you talking about a fight or sex?"

Both agents grinned. "Yes."

The sexual tension immediately spiked higher and it was difficult to get the attention of the actors back on task.

Now for the details.

Pegasus delivered what was at stake. "If no one knows beforehand who becomes the **_ultimate_** top, the **_only_** way this will be successful is if we move fast. We have the contracts and they **_must_** be signed before you leave or we don't do this. We've chosen a **_very_** selective crew for filming and producing the product - blu ray and dvd. No streaming."

Duke continued with the warnings. "There will be no rape claims. You go in with the understanding that you fight from being taken but you will only do this if that is okay with you. You can fight dirty, the dirtier the better, to earn the right to fuck the other. No sex with anyone else until then. We shoot in one week. You two fight, fuck, and it is released no matter who won. Once you sign you cannot change your mind and you both have to sign or it's no deal."

"Oh and of _**course**_ ," Pegasus smirked. "Once you read the contract, you must take cold showers before signing. Can't have any claims of duress due to **_extreme_** arousal."

At that point they were separated, Duke and Joey into another room. They would read their contracts apart and would not know until "later" if they both agreed to participate. 

 

 


	2. Seto Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba signed.

He wanted to sign immediately, he didn't need to read it and he damn well didn't need a cold shower. But Pegasus refused.

He'd been wanting to beat that blonde bitch for awhile now. And he wanted the second pounding he'd do even more. Fuck, he had to wait a week?!

He wondered if Joey would sign or if he'd cower away. If he didn't sign then he'd have new taunting material and he would call him out often and publicly. He'd humiliate him if he backed out!

If he did sign? He was going to bring him to his knees and slap that insolent mouth.

Joey had not been performing as long as he had but he certainly gained attention when he started. Kaiba wanted him and wanted him bad! Whenever the blonde landed a new role he would push the producers with bribes or threats to allow him to top Joey but over and over he was rejected! The denials angered him each time the blonde took a new co-star that he ended up fucking. It should've been HIM!

Now now now! Finally! The slut was his! Kaiba had tried to provoke Joey in the past hoping for a physical fight. But no matter what was thrown his way, that Devlin always interrupted... He was always around! Soon he'll have his little whore. He was going to rough him up and take him mercilessly... And make him beg for every... throbbing... inch.

The thought of the fight got him hard, despite the cold of the water. He planned to hurry through the shower, but thinking of the little whore bruised, bit, sprained ankle, and cracked lip had him tugging his cock and bringing him to completion.

It did little to satiate his desire. He needed the body. He needed that man.

He was next door in a shower of his own. Did he jerk himself off, too? The image that came to his head started filling his cock again and he tried to focus on the cold so he could get out and get that paperwork signed.

Once sufficiently deflated, he hopped out, toweled off, and got dressed. The contract was waiting for him and within seconds his signature sealed Joey's fate. They decided to stay the night in the hotel and discuss strategies. Kaiba sent Pegasus out to get copies of all of Joey's movies and was tempted to go check in on the blonde when he was alone. He ordered room service instead.

It had arrived shortly before his agent returned and they ate together.

"You'll have three days to come up with a wish list."

"What for?"

"Items you'd like to use on Joey... things like vibrators or dildos..."

"The only thing going in his ass is me."

"Mmmm what about on him?"

Cock ring was the first that came to mind. He was going to torture the little slut. From there all sorts of things came to his imagination. Riding crop. Paddle. Gag. Dagger.

Tattoo gun.

Kaiba had no intention of allowing this to be a one time thing.

_**Property of Kaiba Seto** _

From now on, the only movies Joey would be making would be with him and only as a bottom. He rubbed himself through his jeans as he got hard again thinking of pulling the slut's sexy ass into the air and burying himself in it. Pegasus watched him hungrily and would've offered to relieve him, but he needed Seto as edgy as possible to make beaucoup bucks.

They began watching Joey's movies, fast forwarding to the scenes he was in. Kaiba mapped out the marks he would leave on that glorious skin.

He thought about the victorious moment when his new property realized that his life would be changing. Joey, weak from his assault, shivering and struggling in his grip. The blonde would protest but Seto would take him to his place and continue to teach him who his new master was.

"Kaiba boy. Have you thought about what you would do if he wins?"

"Not going to happen."

"You have to acknowledge the possibility."

"I'll do no such thing."

"Kaiba -"

"Manacles. With chains."

They burned through the night on the videos then finally fell into sleep the next day. When they woke Kaiba pulled out his laptop Pegasus brought and researched the internet.

He discovered information that Joey had grown up poor and had become an actor out of necessity. He himself grew up rich and came into porn because he wanted to. Luckily, he knew just how to use this for a psychological advantage. He had buttons to push and he was so going to push them.

In one site, he learned Joey had been in a gang before being a star. Hopefully that is still a sore spot because he will be rubbing that all over his face with his cum.

The more he researched the more his lust wish list grew. Silks and ropes were options but eventually he decided on the rope.

_The better to mark you with, my dear._

Kaiba was going to devour him.


	3. Joey Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Wheeler signed.

Warmth spilled from his head down his body and yet he still shivered. He couldn't stop. His trembling got stronger.

Kaiba. Kaiba. Kaiba. He could feel the other's aura and he came from the intensity.

God! He wanted Kaiba!

He cleaned up and left the shower, dressing quickly, and joining Duke with the contract between them. He stared at it trying to get his thoughts under control. After a minute he raised his eyes to his agent.

"After this, I want to bottom in future films."

"Joey..."

"Dammit, Duke! I'm tired of this fuckin' typecast!"

"You know most men would love to have bodies spread for them."

Joey snorted. "Yeah, well I want to be spread like mayo on a tuna roll. Make it happen." He signed the contract.

"You're not going to throw the fight are you?"

"Hello no. Kaiba's got a fine cock but he's a bastard. I'd never hear the end of it. I am a bottom, Duke. My ass NEEDS cock and I want people to see it. Taylor. Bakura. Fuck, Marik and Malik! I want to be double teamed by them sooooo bad!"

"Joey..."

"Atem! Please Duke!"

"No one's going to believe you'd bottom for Atem."

"Make it non-con then as long as I get to squirm under and get my face creamed by him."

Duke sighed. "And if you win?"

"I beat Kaiba's ass? Probably going to make him blow me then surprise the shit out of him by ridin' his cock instead of his ass."

"That'll piss him off."

"Yeah well he can suck it. I want to be fucked by Atem and the Ishtar twins and if the world sees how good I look with a full ass maybe I'll get them."

He also really really really wanted to be fucked by Kaiba. He had all his movies and had been dreaming of being slammed by the other man. Problem was he was a jack ass and he was loathe to let the other actor have any victory.

But if he pummeled the jerk first... Tied him up and then lubed up his gorgeous dick to slide down on it, Kaiba'd probably have kittens. He laughed then. "Maybe I'll leave him without my ass and offer myself up to his brother."

"He'd kill you."

"He can try. Mokuba's totally legal and I have fan mail from him," Joey smirked.

"So what are you going to do to make sure you don't lose?"

Joey didn't think there was much he could do that was above what he already knew. "Insultin' him would only turn him on. I'll need to make sure I keep a cool head and not let him get to me, so I'll need ta practice calming techniques. Bleedin' would probably make him worse so I'll do as little of that as possible."

Duke snorted. "The fight will be bare handed. For the sex part you'll get a box of items of your choosing."

"Gag and lube. Keep that bastard from mouthing off."

"Think about it more later."

"I want to meet up with a self defense coach. See if I can learn any new ways to slip out of holds. What do you think he has planned for me?"

"Nothing good. You'll both be out of acting commission while you heal."

"Not if you get me that non-con with Atem."

"Fine! After the video is released and everyone finally knows what a cock whore you are, I'll get ahold of Atem's, Ishtars', Taylor's, and Bakura's people. Anyone else you want to slut for?"

"Besides you?" he grinned.

"Shut it, Wheeler."

"Duuuke," he purred and crawled onto and over the floor to the other man. Duke was captivated. He'd seen Joey aggressive and cocky, but sultry? Submissive? "Please let me suck your cock..." He had never unzipped his pants so fast in his life.

"Joey..." he breathed, "you can't have sex. The rules!"

"So you won't fuck me no matter how much I beg?"

Before he could respond, tongue flit out to salivate on the underside of his dick where the head met shaft. The warm... The WET... Duke shuddered and shut up. A warm hand gripped him low and the line between the cleft and his slit was drawn repeatedly with the tip of that tongue.

"How do I look on my knees, baby?" The now hardened shaft was swallowed whole.

"FUCK God dammit, you bitch!" Joey groaned in arousal and gripped Duke's thighs. He looked up as he held him deep in his throat and let his tongue dropped down and swipe slightly across the skin of his balls. He sucked hard as he pulled off, using his teeth to scrape the edges of his head.

Duke hissed and pulled him off. "What are you doing?!"

"Maybe you shouldn't let me pull off."

Duke stared a minute at the serious and sexually intense look he was getting. "God you're a whore," was the only warning the blonde had before two thumbs jammed into the side of his cheeks. He yelped and found the cock shoved back down his throat and his face fucked as Duke stood up and got serious himself.

Joey let him have control and it was the sexiest thing Duke had ever seen him do. He pulled out before he came and coated cheeks, lips, and tongue with his seed. His dick was gripped again and used to wipe up the dribbles. One at a time they were wiped up and licked clean.

"Fuck. Joey."

Kaiba was so screwed.


	4. Kaiba's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What dastardly things has Kaiba been up to?

Many preparations were needed in under a week for Seto to pull off his plan. Since much of it required secrecy he would be relying heavily on Pegasus for errands but actual in house maintenance work and renovations would be up to him.

He spent one day alone to plan out everything. He locked himself in his bedroom with a notebook, coffee station, and mini fridge with plenty of water bottles. His staff were under strict orders to leave him be unless he requested food.

This included Mokuba.

He got comfortable on the little sofa with his notepad and phone. There was a bottle of lube and pile of towels nearby when he needed to jerk off to concentrate on his plans for the blonde.

As a matter if fact, he'd better start with one.

He was shirtless and wore only sweatpants. He pulled them down and grabbed his shaft at the base and pulled up. He was hard already - an effect the blonde frequently had on him. His pride was also stroked by the fact that he was bigger than Joey; slightly longer but much thicker. He imagines how tight that ass is going to feel on him and he dips his head back as his eyes close.

He has so many plans. So many things he's going to do and after the shooting he'll have all the time in the world to do them. He'll fill that slut with his cum and cover him with his marks. Anyone that might be allowed to look upon him would know who he belonged to.

He other hand dribbled lube over his cock as he stroked. Once well coated he beat off in a hard, violent rhythm, imaging Joey's mouth wrapped around him. His orgasm hit quickly and his seed spilled on his chest but all he could see was a hot tongue cleaning him off as he held the blonde head firmly in place.

He cleaned himself off and fought the temptation to watch Joey's videos again. There is too much work to be done for that now.

He plans out his wish list items. The contract stated that the winner was determined when one handcuffed the other. They would both wear a set on their belts and their goal was to get them on the other person. That winner would be allowed to open their chest and use the items they chose in whatever manner they wished.

It could be anything. The contract was specific, they both had to agree to the possibility of pain and humiliation as there was no censure of their chests. The first items were obvious and quickly written.

1\. Edible Lube  
2\. Leather cock strap  
3\. Thin Rope - 2 pieces, 2' long each  
4\. Dagger, sharp  
5\. Leather collar with padlock

Six more items followed, six items to punish the whore. Six times he was denied for six movies. Whore would pay for cheating on him with other actors. He will get what should have been his.

Tattoo gun followed on the list to follow the punishments. It would symbolize Joey's last movie as his last and his new life as Kaiba's property.

This list nearly finished, he moved onto the next order of business. The tattoo. He researched reputable tattoo parlors to find someone that could teach him to use a gun. He didn't need a fancy design, just the words. Within five minutes of completing his research he had appointments setup for his lesson.

Next and the most complicated. The slut's new home. There were many spare rooms in the basement of his mansion with adjoining bathrooms. He would be settling his new pet in one of them. He would get furniture of course. A fridge, large bed, and a tv so they could watch all the lovely videos they were going to make.

He would outfit him with a shock collar. If he so much as stepped outside the room he was going to feel it. Shackles of course - for the bed and wall.

Joey was going nowhere for a very long time.

Another list was started of the items he needed Pegasus to purchase, collect, and deliver. Sex items and hardware equipment. He went online and purchased bed and bath linens and accessories and had them overnight delivered to Pegasus. Kaiba would order clothes later for the blonde, minimal though it would be. Joey was going to be naked the first few weeks anyway. But... Eventually, he'll want costumes. He has many fantasies he will force the blonde to act out.

He used graph paper to plan the room layout where he would be holding his prize, and the type of furniture he wanted and needed. The bed was the most important. He couldn't build one by himself and it would be too risky to have something delivered with the blonde already here. Delivery and setup would have to have limited help and as quickly as possible.

He called Pegasus to come and get his shopping list. He needed paint as soon as he could get it so the room would be ready for the bed. After further internet research he found the bed he wanted. After the purchase was complete, he jacked off to the vision of what he'd do to his little harlot on it. Pegasus arrived in the middle of his performance and sat back to enjoy the vision he presented. He was kicked out shortly after with his list and threats to return as soon as possible with the paint.

Pegasus returned within the hour and Seto had the room painted before he went to bed that night.

He dreamt of the fight, his subconscious planning his attacks and defensive moves. He wasn't below fighting dirty when the prize was priceless. He'd break a fucking arm if he had to. He woke harder than he could remember but held off releasing and didn't move until he'd calmed down.

For the next three days, he was devoted to his "redecoration" project. He sweat and toiled getting everything hooked up, built, and stocked. He had a locking cabinet that would store medical supplies, non-perishable ready-to-eat food, lubricants, oils, hygiene products, and a toolkit in case (when) Joey got feisty. Color schemes never seemed important but this had to be perfect as he was going to be spending a lot of time down there. He choose reds and golds, sheets of cotton and satin, and dark mahogany furniture.

With the delivery of the fridge, bed, and rest of the furniture everything was complete. The bathroom was ready and devoid of sharp objects and fully stocked with linens.

During this time, Seto allowed his lust to build up. He wanted to be filled with as much sperm and testosterone as possible. Joey was going to need the protein but he needed the fuel.

He spent a couple of days after that at the Tattoo parlor, observing and practicing. He managed to buy the equipment and ink needed while there and was instructed to purchase new paper towels, lotion, gauze, and medical tape. They also demonstrated how to continue care - it wasn't a hit and run ink job - as there were steps to take to ensure a lasting image and minimal discomfort.

He and Pegasus got together the day before the event to plan out the last details. His wish list items were packed into a standard combination lock box and they discussed the layout of the arena.

The part most pertinent was the rear of the building. When he was satisfied, he would dress, and after the required contracted aftercare by the winner, he would be taking his slave (he shuddered and nearly came) straight out the rear exit where a blue Honda Civic would be waiting. Joey would be restrained by rope and tossed in the trunk and Kaiba would take off straight to his house. And down to the blonde's new home.

He was very much looking forward to explaining the rules.

There was one last thing to take care of. Luckily for Seto, since all parties agreed to minimal staff only their agents would be on location to minimize interference. So in order to conclude with a successful escape, Duke needed to be taken care of and out of the way.

And Pegasus had quickly volunteered to assist with that. While they waited behind a wall with a two way mirror, Pegasus would make an attack of his own - fully intending to fuck Duke into submission while Kaiba carried off Wheeler. He had a backup plan of chloroform if it didn't work.

The night before the Match, Seto Kaiba slept in the bed he had made in the room he created to hide his slave from the world.

The best part? Both parties had agreed in writing that they fully agree to the terms within the legally binding contract and that anything that happens on that day cannot be legally undone if afterwards either party disagrees with the outcome.

Settled safely in Seto's chest was a Power of Attorney agreement he was going to force Joey to sign granting him full authority over his life.

The blonde will be his physically and legally.


	5. Joey's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Joey has been up to.

Joey spent his first day studying Kaiba's movies and trying not to shudder. _The man was blessed that's fer damn sure!_

He was a tangle of emotions, the most prevalent being excitement for the future. He took his first porn job because the rent was due and had continued because of his popularity and the fact that others would admit that he was good at something.

His first had been with a girl. He was approached by Duke afterwards and revealed he was a gay bottom and that's what he wanted to shoot. He was told then he had no future as a bottom and the type was cast. His cocky attitude and smart ass demeanor got him work and kept him literally at the top. But after the first five films he stopped asking for a change, even though it messed with his ability to get what he wanted in his social life as well.

But he wanted and he flirted and in Kaiba's case he fought. Other than that loud mouthed bastard, everyone assumed he should top.

But with this match... his ass would no longer be lonely.

He decided he would wear a cock ring this week.

Duke met him on the second day to discuss everything in detail. They went over the event itself, read through the contract again for ideas, and decided on his wish list items.

Joey's was simple. The show he planned to put on was more about him so he needed very little for Kaiba.

"Lube. Lots of it."

"Define 'lots.'"

"Three bottles?"

"Joey..."

"C'moooon! The look on his face when he's trussed up and I pull out three bottles of lube? That's a million bucks right there!"

"Fine. Next?"

"Rope. Enough to tie around his ankles. And a bit gag. Don't want him biting me before he's into it."

"Got a plan for getting them on him?"

"Um."

Duke sighed. "Next?"

"Collar."

"You're going to die."

"Not for him." Joey blushed. Duke choked. "Dammit! I'm serious! I've wanted this for a long time! But you know, I wouldn't mind it being forced on me some of the time."

Duke growled. "If I had known how serious you were, you never would have made it to the film sets."

Joey gazed at him hotly and his voice was husky with need. "Will you be the first? After it's done?"

Submissive Joey was growing on him fast. Collared, tugging defiantly at his leash, but moaning and writhing and _begging_!

His mind drifted to Atem and a script formed in his mind. Joey, bruised and beaten in an ancient Egyptian slave market, highly priced because of his gold hair. Purchased by Pharaoh Atem and brought to his chambers by guards that have to restrain the blonde because of the fight he still keeps. He refuses to play the slave, refuses to submit to any man. But Atem is no man. He is a King.

His naughty mouth would cause him to be struck repeatedly for Atem's pleasure. He would be exposed and displayed, the Pharaoh sexually tortures him until he cares for nothing except pleasing his new master.

And the Pharaoh would take and be pleased.

Duke could easily see this as a full 90 minute scene. No side plots or pairings. Just a master and slave learning his place.

"FUCK, DUKE!!!"

Duke looked over and saw that Joey was spread open on the couch, cock ring on the table, four fingers deep in his ass, and cum pooling on his belly.

"You said that out loud, you prick! If you don't make that happen you're fired!"

He wasted no time. He grabbed the cock ring and roughly put it back on the blonde, who yelled, then unzipped his pants. Kneeling beside Joey he brought that filthy whore mouth to his hard cock and shoved it in.

Joey was eager to prove himself and gave in to his agent's demands. His hair was pulled, his mouth forced to slow, then his throat forced to swallow and he obeyed. Duke came and that was swallowed too.

"Shit. Wheeler. This isn't an audition."

"Shouldn't my agent have total confidence in my skills?"

And fuck if he didn't.

Once they'd come down off their sexual high and cleaned up they ordered pizza and went back to planning. Duke agreed to follow up and find a self defense and yoga coach within a day so Joey could have at least four full days of breaking and avoiding holds and breathing and calming techniques.

Kaiba was bound to try and trigger his short temper and Joey needed that to not happen. He knew he would lose the moment he got angry and that smug bastard would never let him live it down. He might even try and drive him out of the industry and then he would be back in the slums trying to find another way to make rent.

He needed to win and take his submission into his own hands.

Duke managed to find a gym that would meet both his needs. Private sessions would also include a little weight training and he would also be able to do some solo cardio. Unfortunately for his concentration his Yoga trainer was extremely attractive and gay. Duke smirked when Joey glared.

"If you can't concentrate with this distraction then you'll immediately lose. Oh and Joey? He's seen all your movies."

Damn him!

He spent the mornings with warm ups and cardio followed by breathing and yoga. After a nutritious lunch (fuck you, Duke), he went into weight training. Self defense came at the end of the day when he was at his tiredest and sorest. Oh and the trainer, Rafael, had definitely tried to distract him. When he was asked out at the end of the week, it was a pleasure to turn him down after the hell he raged on his hormones.

Kaiba was the prize he kept his eye on though.

Overall, he did well. It was a benefit that he was already in good shape, and even though he was flexible, he certainly felt more limber at the end of the four days.

He knew he needed to try and distract Kaiba but rumor had it he had phenomenal focus. Joey would certainly try to dress to accentuate his assets but needed to be able to move.

Their wardrobe was limited. No accessories, socks, shoes, or underwear. They would each be given one set of handcuffs. Then, only bottoms and a top. Joey chose black, to better conceal any bleeding that might arouse the brunette and his top was cropped, mock turtleneck, with short sleeves. His pants he chose slightly loose so he could move freely which meant his ass would not be showcased. Once his pants were off it would be anyway.

Joey was nervous. He expected Kaiba to play dirty. He just hoped his arousal wouldn't be his downfall. 


	6. Chapter Sex:  It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived. The face off to the top off.

The room was rectangular with a large bed in the center of one half and the floor covered in mats in the other half. Several automated cameras were mounted around the room to catch all possible angles. Joey and Seto stood silently at marks on the mats while their agents addressed the future audience.

The promotion explained, the rules briefed, and the endgame detailed.

It was stressed this was not a rape video but it was hardcore porn. The fighting and sex was real.

It was finalized with the statement that the winner would be decided by whomever cuffed and cocked their opponent and it ended when and however the winner decided.

They faced their charges and declared the start would be announced by a buzzer when they had been tucked safe away. Pegasus threw out a jaunty, 'play as dirty as you like,' as he walked away, pinching Joey's ass.

Duke smacked him, Seto glared at him.

Both competitors faced each other, Joey trying not to appear tense and Seto trying not to appear eager. This was as much psychological as it was physical. Joey knew he was expected to begin on the offense and as soon as the buzzer was heard, he leapt forward to swing at the brunette. He feinted to his right before he made contact even though Kaiba had made no move.

This startled Kaiba enough for Joey to get in a hit to his side but he was soon caught, kneed in the gut, and tossed to the ground. He rolled out of it and slowly stood, Kaiba standing and smirking.

"Out of practice?" Joey didn't respond which torqued Kaiba. "Or when you played around in Hirutani's little club it wasn't as a fighter?"

_Fuck! That bastard!_

"I thought Hirutani ran fight rings and brothels."

_Breathe. Breathe. Block his words._

"Or maybe... You didn't use your body in the _rings_."

Seto lunged. An uppercut to the jaw knocked the blonde back but he stabilized enough to catch the next punch and deliver one of his own. Upon trying to land a second, his arm was grabbed tight and his neck was gripped then his back met the mat in a painful slam.

As he cried out Kaiba covered him with his own body and devoured his mouth in a harsh kiss. He ripped away to the side and heard the bastard say, "Mmmm so this what you did for Hirutani." The fingers clutching his throat moved higher as he struggled and his jaw was pulled forward into another kiss. Joey brought his legs up and pushed at Seto's side with his feet. He climbed up to one foot and reached backwards with a punch as the other man regained his balance. It connected and Kaiba hit the ground.

The blonde flew in with an elbow to his abdomen and he was kicked away while the other grunted in pain.

They both slowly stood, eying the other warily, as they caught their balance.

Kaiba smirked. "How much were you worth? Did it pay the rent? Keep your ass toasty in the winter?" He moved predatorily towards Joey and Joey moved to keep the space even. "Is that why you top now? Your ass is too loose to get off a cock anymore?"

The blonde stayed cool but the more the brunette talked the more he only angered himself. The thought HIS bitch in a whore house, bottomed out over and over again pissed him off and he jumped forward to attack.

Joey saw the distraction and moved quickly around avoiding hits and getting some of his own in. It wasn't long before Kaiba's self sabotage got the best of him and his face hit the floor with his ass in the air.

Joey wasted no time cuffing his arms behind his back. Kaiba screamed and thrashed trying to break away the cuffs and hit the blonde but Joey had stepped back and watched.

God damn but he was sexy when he was angry. However he was only halfway to victory.

He pushed his captive onto his back and pinned him.

Kaiba glared up at him. "You little whore!"

Joey kissed him. It wasn't rough even though the other man tried to make it so, but it wasn't long before he moved to that glorious neck and started sucking. Hands roamed over the tight chest and made their way under his shirt. The cock he straddled had sprang to life at the first touch of lips and they both moaned as the blonde worked.

"Gods, Kaiba! You're so sexy like this."

"Uncuff me. Wanna touch you."

Joey sat up. "Oh hell, no!" He smirked. "Your ass is mine, babycakes!"

Seto tried to push him over with his weight but Joey leaned down and pushed back. Soon the pointless resistance stopped and the almost winner hauled his prize to the bed. Manacles hung from poles at the foot and head and Joey got wrists secured before he took off the handcuffs. Since the chains were left long he leapt away before he could be grabbed. From the other side of the headboard he was able to shorten the slack so Seto's arms were held above his head.

Which did nothing for his temper. The names and threats came and came while Joey struggled with removing the larger man's pants and cuffing down the legs. A particularly clever comment on what Seto planned to do with his ass and chastity cock ring made his dick throb so hard he had to stop moving before he came. That voice was lethal to a libido!

_Breathe, Wheeler, breeeaaatthhheeee._

He carefully avoided looking at the sexpot's face while he worked. The final bit was to bring over his box and open it. Then he looked up to Seto's seething, gorgeous face. He was already starting to sweat and his leer was hot. Holding that gaze he slowly slipped out of clothes, teasing as he stripped.

"Kaiba," he moaned. "Sssseto," he whispered. The other's cock responded by leaking a single pearly stream.

Joey reached into his box and pulled out the three bottles of lube. Kaiba opened his mouth to tell him where he could shove those and a gag was shoved into his mouth instead. Once fastened, two bottles of lube were thrown back into the box and the box tossed away.

"Sooooo sexy...." A hand ran down Seto's body and back up slowly. Joey straddled the body before him and teased the cock he rested on with the crack of his ass before he moved down a bit to align his own cock with the other's.

It was a beautiful piece. He wanted it. In his ass, in his mouth, rubbed all over his face, he wanted to be covered in the seed that would come from it. And Seto had no idea. Yet.

He pulled himself further down and covered the silken sex with small, wet kisses. He ignored the fact that the man he was grinding against was a bastard and just showered the body with all the love it deserved. When he started with little licks he moved lower to care for the heavy set of balls below the shaft.

He rolled each sac across his tongue, feeling their heft, and gently sucked each into his mouth. He worshipped each individually until they were soaked in his drool then he sat back up, gripping his own shaft to stave off an orgasm.

"Seto, Seto, Seto.... Sooo tasty... Want you so bad!"

Kaiba rocked his hips upward and knocked Joey forward, inches from his face. He wanted the damn gag out! If he could talk dirty enough then he might convince the little slut to release his wrists.

Their eyes were clouded in lust and Joey was tempted to release the gag. "Wanna kiss you, Set..."

_Release me!_

Joey bent but his lips took in a nipple instead of other lips. Kaiba howled around the gag. A lot of attention was focused on those pink buds before lips trailed downward once more.

This time, oh hell, this time the whole head of his dick was surrounded by that hot mouth while that torturous tongue swirled and licked and tasted the cum that was continuing to leak. A minute more of that and Joey pulled off his mouth and looked up at Seto.

"It's so good, Set! My mouth wants your cock soooo bad! Will you come in my mouth? I wanna swallow it. I need it. It feels so gooood. Tastes soooo good. Need your come, Seto."

He swallowed half the cock and Seto came, trying to rip the chains off his wrists. He needed to pound that ass!!

Once his meal was complete, Joey sat back on those firm thighs so the brunette could see both their cocks as they were brought together and slowly stroked.

"Mmmm I have surprise for you and if you're good when I tell you what it is, I'll take the gag off." Kaiba yanked on the chains above his head. "Not those, baby. Those stay until I am safely off the premises." He chuckled. "See my bruises? The ones you gave me?" His hands rubbed his thighs, his chest, his face. "They're going to help me change my career.

"You were right. I bottomed for Hirutani, but not as a prostitute. My ass was aaaallll his." Kaiba glared and yanked again. "But when I started porn, they turned me into a top. Men. Women. It's fine but it's not what I love. What I need... What I'm made for."

Kaiba was frantic now. He was already pissed and this new revelation about Hirutani was tipping the scales to extreme anger! Joey slapped him.

"Be still! I'm going to fuck you. But... you win the Top Title. I want my ass rammed and it's up for grabs for my next movie." Kaiba did still. Joey grabbed the lube and turned around. He began lubing up his hole and stretching it giving the brunette a glorious view as he slowly worked himself open up to three fingers.

"I'm not even waiting. While I'm marked, gunna do a movie. Gunna be non con. I got... Someone in mind," he was panting now. "Not you. Don't worry. But I want him. Want his cock in my ass. And... I want... Everyone! Ta see it!"

He heard the snap but it didn't register until he was slammed on his back on the bed and he was facing an extremely hostile set of blue eyes. Seto ripped his gag away and pinned the blonde down by the throat. "I'll kill you if you touch another man!!" He backhanded Joey. "You are mine!" he snarled.

In the next moment, Joey's ass was slammed into by one rage fueled Seto Kaiba cock.

He screamed.


End file.
